Together again!
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: Ash, Brock and Dawn continue their journey in Sinnoh...unexpectedly, Misty shows up as Dawn's opponent for the final round in a contest...would there be revelations? Intriguing ending...AAML...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

We find friends back

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, because if I do, I'll bring Misty back!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Ash and his friends travel to Wavecreek City from Clovereck town to join the annual water-pokemon conference. An old friend joins them again...but who? Pokeshipping...I hope!

Note: Clovereck town, Wavecreek city and everything unknown and unimaginable here are only works of my imagination. This is my first fanfic...but i hope you'll like it! Please review, I am very much open to any recommendations. Thank you!

Chapter 1- Wavecreek City Conference

It was a typical morning Sinnoh region as Ash and his friends had started on their journey from Clovereck town. But not as ordinary for our young heroes who are now heading for the Wavecreek City gym's annual water-pokemon conference.

"Oh gosh! I can't wait to win that wave ribbon!" Dawn gleefully exclaimed.

"We'll win it, right Piplup?"

"Pip-piplup!" Her bird pokemon replied.

"You're too confident, Dawn." Ash interrupted. "That ribbon won't go to you 'coz i won't lose this time!"

"Well, I'm not going to lose to you either!" Dawn snapped.

"Hey! Hey! That's enough guys!" Brock cut in. "I think we're almost there."

Straight ahead, there stood an enormous, magnificent blue gym with the familiar pokeball-shaped ceiling. A large welcome banner was hanged above the entrance.

"Wow! This gym's sure is big." Ash wondered.

"Well, it better be." Brock said. "This gym holds more than 100 junior trainors and coordinators from all over the world!"

"You mean from the four pokemon regions?" Ash asked.

"Four pokemon regions... huh." Dawn added.

"Right. These are the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, all of which have numerous junior trainors and coordinators like you and Ash."

"Hey! Don't call me a junior!" Ash grumbled.

"That's nice!" Dawn laughed. "I've got a new gown and a new combination to show them!"

Just then, a coal-black limousine roared on its brakes in front of them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ash groaned.

"Hey, Ash." Gary Oak stepped out, wearing a pair of sunglasses. "It's a little hot in here, don't you agree?"

"G-Gary? You're here too?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He grinned. "After all, my techniques are a lot needed here."

"Alright! I'll win this time, Gary!" Ash said, his eyes filled burning with fire.

"Gary, wait unt-" Gary had turned his back from Ash.

"Hi Brock." Gary glanced. "Long time no see."

"Hey! Let's bat-" Ash was ignored.

"Yeah." Brock replied."Been quite far from Kanto."

"Didn't you have Misty with you?" Gary asked.

"Well, she had to go back to Cerulean City to take care of the gym. Oh, i miss Daisy and Lily and Violet!" Brock flushed."And oh, this is Dawn, our friend."

"Hey! Gary-" Ash' s voice wasn't heard.

"Hi!" Dawn stepped forward. "It's a pleasure meeting you!"

"Wait a sec-" Ash was busy trying to get Gary's attention.

"The pleasure is mine." Gary replied."Anyway, I gotta get going. See ya later, Ashy-boy."

"Aaargh! Why didn't he want a battle with me?" Ash crossed his arms behind his head.

"Uhh, guys...I think we should be going now." Dawn reminded them. "The event's about to start...and I'm very excited!

Many people had already started to fill the seats around the arena. Some were carrying banners along them; others were busy viewing the place. The pokeball-shaped ceiling was now opened and it revealed the clear blue sky.

"Wow! I sure can't wait!" Ash chuckled. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu responded.

"Okay!" Dawn made an enthusiastic gesture. "I'm ready!"

She posed with her new lavender dress with matching ribbons on her braided hair.

"How did you change into that?" Brock and Ash asked.

"Hmph!" Dawn mumbled. "You guys never looked!"

"Ahahaha..." The two laughed nervously, scratching their heads.

"Anyway, there's no need to worry! Let's win this contest!" Dawn grinned.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Uh, Brock? Aren't you joining us?"

Brock looked up the bright sky, then he turned to Ash.

"I'll be here to support you guys." Brock smiled. "Whoever wins will deserve a wonderful dinner tonight!"

"You said it!" Ash said.

Abruptly, Officer Jenny rushed to them. She was half-panting and was accompanied by a Growlithe and a Vespiquen.

"Excuse me. Did you guys spotted some crooks around here?" She asked.

Brock sneaked himself towards Officer Jenny. "Oh my beautiful Officer Jenny! There is nothing more I see than your beauty!"

"Uh...they are two of them, obviously a male and a female. You haven't seen any?" She repeated.

"We haven't seen any of them, Officer Jenny, but we'll try to help and find them." Ash said.

"Officer Jenny! I think I see her!" Brock announced. "It's you who stole my heart!"

"Alright, cut it off." Ash pulled Brock away.

"It's kind of you to help. Just call me if you see them. Thanks!" Officer Jenny smiled. "Growlithe...Vespiquen...let's go!"

"Gee, I wonder who they are." Dawn said. " I hope they wouldn't try ruining this competition."

"I sure do." Ash agreed.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter...i'll be updating soon..hoping for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Whirl cup and roses

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon; I assume everyone agrees with me

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon; I assume everyone agrees with me?

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Yo everyone! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing the first chapter; it gave me the enthusiasm to continue my fanfic. All the best to you all! Hi there Ragingdragon, nice to greet ya!

Chapter 2 – Whirl cup and roses

Colorful fireworks were displayed in the clear, blue sky, as the annual waterpokemon conference was officially declared open. The arena grounds had fully disappeared under a thick blue sparkling mist, and now an enormous sapphire-shaded pool stood in its place. A dry battlefield composed of floating platforms had formed the new arena on top of the water.

"Wow!" Dawn giggled. "It's so wonderful."

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "It kinda reminds me of the Whirl cup back at the Johto League."

"Whirl cup?"

"Umm…it's a competition among waterpokemon trainers from all over the world in every three years."

"That's great!" Dawn grinned. "If I win this conference, then I'll win the Whirl cup!"

"You might think it twice." A voice cut in.

"Huh?!" Dawn turned around and saw a familiar boy waving at them.

"Hey, it's Kenny!" Ash pointed the boy's direction

"Hi Ash! Hi Dawn!"

"K-Kenny?" Dawn suddenly turned pale, and then regained back her color. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's only typical for me to be here, you know. I'm a coordinator too. And I'm gonna beat you this time, don't doubt it."

"Oh yeah?! I'll beat you first with my new combination!"

"That's quite alright." Kenny laughed. "I'll see you then."

"You two had quite an argument." Ash uttered.

"Yeah. But it's okay, no need to worry though." Dawn chortled. "This is my chance to show him what I'm made of."

Excited whispers and loud applauses filled the stadium as the participants had stepped out of their places for the introduction. At the same time, some officers were designated on the bleachers, while others were on every corner of the arena.

"Hmm…" Brock thought. "I wonder if those crooks are still luring around …Here, have some food happiny."

"Hap-happiny!"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu had suddenly leaped on Brock's shoulder.

"What's wrong pikachu?" Brock asked the yellow pokemon. "Would you want some more?"

Pikachu shook its head and pointed to a bunch of sugar-pink roses lying on the floor.

"Roses? I wonder who left them lying around here."

Brock went over to where the roses were and had started to pick them up.

"Give them back!" A little girl's angry voice called behind him..

"Hey! Hey!" Brock stood up, holding the roses in one hand. "Sorry, I was just picking them up."

"Oh." The girl was rather embarrassed. Forgive me, mister, if I yelled at you."

"That's okay. Here." Brock handed her the roses. " I assume these roses were stolen from you."

"You're right. Two of them took it away from me as I was playing with my illumise." She looked up. "Thank you for giving it back to me, mister. I'm Lisa."

Brock gently patted the little girl's head. "You're welcome and thanks to pikachu who found it first."

"Pika-pikachu!"

"Thank you, Brock and thank you very much pikachu! Goodbye now!"

"Goodbye and take care!"


	3. Chapter 3 Honey Jumble

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its related copyrights….go Misty! I support many pairings…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Heeellloooo! It's been a long time since I made my update. Right now, I'm planning to make another one concerning Bleach characters...still I'm thinking of the best pair to grace my fanfic. Can anyone of you give me a good suggestion?

Chapter 3 – Honey Jumble

The competition had started simultaneously as the participants were pitted against each. The commentator, unfortunately, had an annoying habit of singing his announcements every now and then.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victory belongs to Dawn from Twinleaf town for this round of our matches!" The commentator had rather croaked than sang.

"Dawn's sure prepared for this contest." Brock said. "Her combinations are much better than what I've expected."

"Yeah." Ash agreed. "Guess she wouldn't let me pass easily after I won my match earlier."

"Ash." Brock grinned. "I have this feeling that you two are going to face each other for the finals."

"Really?" Ash's eyes glistened."Alright! I can't lose now! Let's do it, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

"That commentator is sooo insensitive!" Jessie groaned. "I've had enough of his ear-splitting serenade."

"Oooh!" James grumbled." It's so irritating!"

"Hey! Wey not done yet fellas!" Meowth interrupted. "First thing is for us to steal that jar of golden honey for the boss, and all the pokemon here that our eyes can see!"

"Really?" James clasped his hands. "Let me see…one, two, three…ooh! There's too many of them!"

"Then we'll catch them all, silly!" Jessie snapped. "And I'll get those roses back to me!"

"But, Jess, didn't those flowers belong to that little girl-"

"No one but no one except she who is the prettiest and the most elegant is the rightful owner! And the name Jessie fits the greeting card!"

"Greeting card?" James and meowth chorused.

"Whatever!"

"But how much longer are we going to sell popcorns?" James asked.

"That's until we're near to the location of the honey, and have those officers think we're harmless." Jessie replied, her hands on her hips.

"Well said!"

"Good job, Dawn." Brock smiled. "You won your match flawlessly."

"Yeah. Thanks, Brock." Dawn said. "My combinations were greatly inspired by my new gown today."

"What would her gown do?" Brock and Ash thought at the same time.

"Hello, Ash." Dawn broke his thoughts. "I guess we'll be meeting up ahead."

"Right." Ash looked up. "Then I can't lose to you!"

Kenny was walking silently across them. His eyes glinted a sense of disappointment as he saw Ash and his friends.

"Hey, Ash." He waved.

"Oh. Hi, Kenny." Ash greeted him back.

"You look a bit sad." Brock approached him.

"Did you lose already?" Ash carelessly asked.

"That's not a good way of talking, Ash." Brock whispered.

"Uhh…sorry."

"That's okay." Kenny made a faint smile. "Hi, DD."

Dawn stared at him as if she made a motion to stop him from repeating his greeting.

"I…I heard about it."

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you." He was rather referring to himself.

"No…I wasn't' disappointed at all." Dawn said. "You did well, I know. But I've heard your opponent was rather…good."

"She's not what I've expected at all." He smiled. "You see, I think she's quite experienced herself."

"You mean she's that beautiful ebony-haired lady who stood beside you during the introduction?!" Brock face started to flush.

"No, it isn't her. She's the same age as Ash, I guess."

"Hmm?" Brock wondered. "Wonder who she is…"

"But that isn't important now. " Kenny blinked in the sunlight. "Either the two of you can face her, you know."

"Then she'll have to wait for me!" Ash exclaimed.

"Good luck, then."

"Don't worry." Dawn's face lit up. "We'll win it for you."

"Gee, thanks. Bye now! See you guys later!"

"Whaaat?!" Ash's cried. "I lose already?"

"That's quite correct." The pretty girl who was in-charge of the events responded.

"B-but how?" Ash's face paled. "This was supposed to be my ticket to the finals!"

"Be quiet, Ash!" Brock ordered from nowhere. "For it is only her charm who will take us there to paradise!"

Croagunk came out from its ball and smacked the love-struck Brock on the face.

"OW!"

"You were late for 20 minutes, Ash, so we called it a default."

"Oh no! A default!" Ash fell in embarrassment.

"That's alright, Ash." Brock had regained his posture. "You can try for another, you know."

"Yeah. I guess my luck ran out today."

"Instead of worrying about your loss today, why don't we support Dawn with her battle for the finals?"

"Okay!"

"Uhh…"Brock paused. "See you later, Ms. Beautiful!"

"One, two, three…reach!"

"Again!" Jessie snapped. "We're almost reaching it!"

"This is a little bit hard, Jess." James complained. "My arms are too short!"

"Why don't you use your pokemon?" Meowth suggested,

"Alright." Jessie took out her pokeball. "Go, yanmega!"

"Yanmega!"

Suddenly, strange heavy buzzes came nearer and nearer to their direction.

"This sounds like…" James wondered. "Vespiquen?"

"Aaaaaah!!"

S-B-A: Well that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you like it…I will continue writing until I will get the climax of this story! LOL! Hoping for your reviews! Please help me decide on which pair among the Bleach characters whom I should write a fanfic about….please? Tnx…he3


	4. Chapter 4 Don't be vespilate!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon…well, that's unfortunate for me…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello, dear readers! I hope you read this thoroughly and give me your reviews! Please? I really want to hear(read) your comments about this fic…plus, I really like reading recommendations! Chapter 4…finally were getting a little closer to what the title is all about…hahah…happy reading!

Chapter 4 Don't be vespi-late!

"It's her!" A young boy excitedly pointed to a red head across him.

"Robin, dear, it isn't good to point at someone." His mother reprimanded him.

"Oops…sorry." He blushed. "But it's really her…the one who won the match earlier!"

"I know. I saw her, too." She laughed. "Why don't we approach her and give our compliments?"

"Whaat?" Robin blushed a deeper red. "I..We can't…it's too embarrassing..."

"What's embarrassing with that? Come on, and let's greet her before she leaves."

The raven-haired woman and her son came to the girl with an azurill in her arms.

"Hello, dear." The woman greeted."I'm Mrs. Hargreaves."

"Oh, hi ma'am." She responded as her cerulean eyes glimmered in the sunlight. "Can I help you?"

"My son, Robin, and I would like to compliment you on your match recently; with a battle like that, I can see you are a brilliant coordinator."

"Gee…I'm honored, Mrs. Hargreaves. Thank you!" She bent her knees and leveled her face with the nervous boy. "Hello there, Robin!"

"Uh…er…h-hi…" He fidgeted his fingers. "G-good luck for the n-next round..."

Shesmiled and patted him gently on the head.

Abruptly, two strangely dressed fellows and a meowth were running crazily towards them.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!"

"What's wrong?" The red head asked.

"Please help us!"

"I-i'll try…"

"Really?" Their eyes were flowing with tears. "Please do! We'll repay you as much as we can, if you deal with this right away!"

She felt anxious of the offer she dared to accept as distinct irate buzzes started to fill the atmosphere.

"Okay! We'll leave them to you! See you later!"

"W-wait!" She tried to follow them. "You hadn't explained yet!"

A swarm of angry vespiquens showed up as she turned around. Her blood froze as she saw those bug-type pokemon advancing on the space that separated them.

"Aaaaargggghhh!"

She ran as fast as her legs can carry her, away and far away from those creepy pokemons which continued to haunt her from the past; she had never overcame her fear of them, and she wondered why. They were gaining on her, faster and more determined to pounce on the seemingly powerless girl.

"Oh no!" She gritted as she tripped on a stone.

The vespiquens were already in their offense posture as the girl strived to stand up.

"I…I can't let you!"

Quickly, she snatched a pokeball from her pocket.

"Go, Gyarados!" She ordered. "Use flame thrower now!"

Fierce flames engulfed the mad vespiquens as they struggled to set themselves free. Fearfully, they flew away to the other direction.

"Whew…that was a close one." She sighed. "Thank you, Gyarados! You can return now."

Just then, Officer Jenny called out to her.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Can you help me find my way back to the Wavecreek city gym?" She asked.

"Sure! Just hop in!" Officer Jenny pointed to the spare seat on her police car.

"Thanks!"

Many were already excited for the final match to start. It was between Dawn from Twinleaf town and a certain girl from the Kanto league.

"Well, well." The commentator was again, unfortunately, singing the announcement. "What a beautiful day it is! And I know-yes I know- that you are all excited for our final round! Therefore, I shall now introduce to you our finalists…Dawn from Twinleaf town and huh?!"

The other side of the arena was empty. Neither was a sign or a shadow present.

"What could've happened?" Brock asked as he scratched his spiky hair.

"She's late." Ash yawned. "Guess Dawn's winning this match over a default."

"Wait-"Brock pointed to a red-haired girl running towards the empty location.

"Could that be her?"

"Guess so." Ash moved forward from his seat. "I can't see her clearly, though."

Pikachu leaped on his head.

"What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!" The yellow pokemon pointed to the large screen.

"Whoa!"

"M-Misty?" Ash slumped on the floor. "I-is that really her?'

"That's Misty!" Brock exclaimed excitedly. "Yep. No mistaking with that hair."

"H-how…when-"Ash stuttered. "I didn't even realize that she wanted to…win that ribbon too!"

Brock fell in disappointment.

"Um…Ash, why don't we watch their battle, and give them our support"

But it was harder than they thought.

"I-I just can't decide from the two of them!" Brock cried.

"I… really don't know…" Ash gave his confused look.

"Oh, well. Let's just give them equal support."

"Alright!"

The battle had started as soon as Misty had taken her position in the battlefield. Dawn stood her ground as her dress waved in the cool breeze.

"Alright!" She said. "Go, piplup!"

"Piplup!"

"And now's my turn!" Misty took out a pokeball and kissed it. "Come out, politoed!"

"Dawn had chosen her piplup and Misty preferred her politoed. Who will come out victorious? Will it be Dawn? Or will it be the late-comer Misty?" The commentator tried to crack a joke.

Misty flushed an angry red.

"I'm not a late-comer mister!" She yelled.

"Oops…kinda broke myself a nerve…" The commentator was nervously sweating. "Anyways…stay tuned dear viewers!!"

SBA: Oh well! That's Chapter 4! Please review! Tell me how's this story going…Please??


	5. Chapter 5 DawnvsMisty

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hellooo! Sorry for the late update…I had a hard time doing the battle scenes…my bad, I don't have any knowledge about it! Please tell me the right ways of writing it! Please do R&R!

Note: The battle scene is kinda out of order and not related with the real way of a contest…please forgive me…I really want to edit it…

Chapter 5

"Before anything else…" The commentator croaked. "We would like to remind you to use only two pokemons throughout the battle. Don't forget! And now, let the battle begin!"

"Super aqua jet, now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What did she call that attack?" Ash scratched his head.

"Super aqua jet." Brock replied. "I don't know anything about it either."

Suddenly, Dawn looked up to where they were.

"G-go Dawn!" Brock yelled. "You can do it!"

"Y-yeah! Go for it, Dawn!" Ash said.

"Hey, Brock." Ash turned to the pokemon breeder beside him. "Didn't you say that were gonna cheer for both of them?"

"Well… yeah." Brock said, sweat streaming on his face. "But this will be hard!"

"Politoed! Hydro pump and use swagger!" Misty ordered.

"No!" Brock gasped. "Swagger will only increase the attack power of the other! Oh Misty! What were you thinking?"

"I thought we were supposed to cheer for the two of them equally." Ash reminded him.

Brock sighed. "What about you Ash? You're not even cheering for any one of them."

"Wha-me?" Ash said with a hint of surprise. "I-I'm cheering too!"

"And for whom?"

"Well…um, for the two of them!"

Piplup was tackling itself.

"I never knew of such effect." Brock rubbed his head. "It should have hit politoed back with more attack power."

"No! Piplup!" Dawn said. "That swagger attack could've made it…Piplup, use rain dance and bubble attack combination!"

"Oh no!" Misty uttered. "Politoed! Try to free yourself from the effect!"

But it was too late; politoed had suffered the following bubble attack.

"Politoed can no longer attack. Politoed is out!"

"Way to go, Piplup!" Dawn grinned.

"You can do it, Misty!" Ash said.

"Do your best, Misty!" Brock cheered. "Oops…"

"Huh?" Dawn looked at the girl across her. "Why is Brock…and Ash cheering for her?"

Misty took out her pokeball.

"Thank you, politoed. You deserve a good rest."

Quickly, she took out another.

"I choose you! Go gyarados!"

"G-gyarados?" Dawn felt a tint of worry. "It looks so strong…but we'll make it, piplup!"

"Pip-piplup!" The penguin pokemon took her ground.

"Use flame thrower now!"

In an instant, piplup was engulfed in the flame.

"H-how?" Dawn gasped.

"Piplup is unable to battle. Piplup is out!"

"Looks like a tough battle to win." Brock moved forward. "Both of them have their first pokemon out. I wonder what pokemon Dawn's going to choose next."

Ash crossed his arms.

"That's alright, piplup." The blue-haired coordinator said. "You should rest now… Pachirisu go!"

"Uh." Misty thought. "I haven't seen a pokemon like it before…I wonder what type it is."

"Thunderwave attack now!"

"Aah! Electric!" Misty was alarmed. "Gyarados, dodge it by jumping into the air!"

"I won't give you the chance!" Dawn made a gesture. "Quick attack now!"

"Gyarados, use double team!"

"Double team in the air?!" The commentator gasped. "What a move!"

"What?"

"Now! Use hyper-beam and follow it up with ice beam!"

"Ice beam?" Dawn panted. "Dodge it, pachirisu!"

With a blink of an eye, pachirisu received consecutive beams and was frozen into solid ice.

"Oh no! Pachirisu!"

"How did gyarados do that?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Guess Misty did a difficult training with that." Brock grinned.

"Pachirisu can no longer fight. This match is already over. Misty wins the wave ribbon!"

The crowd made a loud applause as cheers enveloped the atmosphere. Out in the corner, Jessie, James and meowth had seen the battle themselves.

"James! Isn't that the hot-tempered twerp back in Johto?" Jessie said.

"Yep. Isn't her name Mildred?" James asked.

"Her name's Misty, Mr. Forgetful." Jessie snapped. "Boy, did she really win that ribbon!"

"I've never seen her joining any contest before!" Meowth chipped in. "This is a miracle!"

"M-misty won!" Ash said. "And Dawn…she failed."

"I-I won?" The red head thought. "Yes! I did it!"

"Thank you gyarados!" She hugged the gigantic pokemon. "I owe it to you!"

On the other hand, Dawn felt small for some time.

"I…lose…" She clasped her dress. "I didn't make it."

Carefully, she took out her pokeball.

"Thank you, pachirsu. You did your best."

Abruptly, someone approached her.

"You did a wonderful battle." Misty held out her hand.

"You really think so?" She wiped her eyes.

"Of course! You were great!"

"Th-thanks." Dawn reached out to the red head. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Misty said. "I guess your friends are worried about you."

"R-right." She made a smile. "I'm Dawn by the way."

"I'm Misty. It's a pleasure meeting you!"

"Misty, would you like to know them?"

"Sure!"

"Okay! Come with me!"

S-B-A: Well that's chapter 5, hope you give me the comments, the complaints and the review! I'm joyfully looking forward for it!!


	6. Chapter 6 Who's the hero?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello guys! Sorry for the late update…it's been a busy week for me…and I almost ran out of idea on how I'm gonna do this chapter…anyways, read on! Please R&R! Hello to Maricris! Please review!

Chapter 6 –Who's the hero?

"Hello guys!" Dawn called from behind them.

"Hi Dawn!"

"You're back!" Brock approached her with a beam on his face. "You did very well in the match."

"You really think so?" Her eyes glimmered.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" She smiled back. "Anyway, there's someone I'd really want you to meet with…"

Dawn looked around her but found no one.

"S-she was right here a minute ago…"

"Well, who was it?" Ash asked.

"It's my new friend…but now she isn't here with us."

"I guess she just went off to buy some ice cream…" Brock offered.

"Maybe." Dawn worked her mind. "Oh yeah! She said earlier that she wants to treat us for some cream."

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "That's generous of her."

"It would be a pleasure to meet her then!" Brock said as he flushed. "With a generosity like that…I can see her beautiful and radiant face offering me vanilla-favored ice cream with chocolate and strawberry syrup…isn't she romantic?!"

"What a speech…" Dawn thought dully.

Abruptly, coagrunk came out from its ball, gave Brock a quick jab and carried him away.

"OW!"

"Uh…" Dawn and Ash sighed.

"Help!"

Misty was going on her way to the ice cream stall when a young girl came to her in heavy breathing.

"Please, help me!"

"W-what's wrong?"

"A swarm of vespiquens were trying to attack me!" She was teary-eyed. "But honestly, I didn't do anything to them!"

_Vespiquens! Were those the same ones which chased her? Why would they attack an innocent girl?_ Yet above all, her fear for bug-type pokemon became the source of her nervousness.

But Misty has no time to lose. Those pokemon would be near them soon enough…and she wouldn't want them near her…or the girl.

"Come with me!" She gasped.

"But where?" The girl cried.

"I don't know." The red head spoke in confusion. "But I won't let them come near us!"

Soon enough, the irate buzzes she heard before had once again filled the atmosphere. People were running away from its path, some were even stumbling on one another, all hoping for an escape. To their surprise, the vespiquens paid them no attention. They were rather busy in following the trail of two girls: a red head and a little blonde girl.

"Dawn, are you really going to introduce her?"

Ash was crossing his arms, rather exhausted.

"We've been waiting for an hour now." He yawned. "Shouldn't we leave already?"

"Yeah." Brock added. "I know I'll regret it if I don't see her…but we still got a long way to travel."

Dawn gave an enthusiastic gesture.

"What are you guys talking about?" She said. "We just can't leave her!"

"And what would my image be? A new friend who suddenly goes away…without even saying goodbye?"

"We definitely understand." Brock sighed. "But…"

"We'll wait for her!" Dawn smirked. "And that's final!"

Ash and Brock whined. Suddenly, pikachu tugged on Ash's shirt.

"What's the matter, pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!" The yellow pokemon took out a sketchpad and a crayon.

"Hey, how did pikachu got those?" Brock wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Ash responded. "But I guess there's something he wants to tell us about."

Pikachu had started to draw several lines and curves with the crayon.

"Well, what is it about?" Dawn inquired from behind.

"Uh…it's hard to tell." Ash scratched his head. "I really can't say."

Pikachu made a frown.

"Y-your drawings are perfectly alright, pikachu." Ash forced a smile.

Brock took it from Ash and was looking at it from every angle.

"I guess I can say what it is…"

Dawn and Ash came closer.

"Tell us!"

"Two girls are being chased by angry vespiquens…" Brock continued. "And that's right now…a block away from us…"

"Whaaat?!"

"W-what did I say?" Brock was a bit shocked.

"Some girls are in trouble!" Dawn said. "We've gotta help them!"

"Right!"

"Oh no!" The little girl cried. "They are getting close!"

"Don't worry." Misty panted. "Just keep on running!"

Misty reached out for her pocket to snatch a pokeball but to her astonishment, not a single one was available.

"Oh no!" She thought. "I left all my pokeballs at the pokemon center!"

"What's wrong?" The younger one asked her.

"It's just…I left my pokemon…"

"All?"

Misty silently nodded.

"What should we do now?"

"Do you have any pokemon, by chance?"

"I have my illumise…"

"Did you train it well?"

"I…don't know…"The girl made a silent gasp. "I never had any battle before…"

Misty thought. "Bug-type versus bug-type? One versus one hundred?"

"I don't even know how to command one…"

"Miss? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She turned to her. "Can you let your pokemon do battle?"

"W-with those vespiquens?" She paled. "I-I can't…I don't even know how…"

"Just try." She tried to smile. "I'll back you up."

"O-okay then." They stopped in their tracks."Go! Illumise!"

"Illumise!"

"Illumise, use tackle now!"

But the attack was of no use, there were too many vespiquens to fend off with a little inefficient hit. Illumise was charged by a larger vespiquen, knocking it unconscious on the ground.

"Illumise!" The young girl ran and carried the pokemon into her arms.

Misty held the girl behind her.

"M-my illumise's not dead…is she?"

"No. No…she isn't." Misty touched the bug pokemon. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

The little girl nodded in relief.

"Thank you, illumise." She gave illumise a gentle pat. "And thank you…?"

"I-I'm Lisa…"

"Thank you, Lisa." She smiled. "I'm Misty."

"I guess…it's time for us to fight back."

"M-Misty…"

Misty picked up a piece of a fallen branch and clasped it firmly with both hands.

"Stay behind me."

"B-but."

"I will protect you. Just like what an older sister does to her younger sister."

Without another second, the vespiquens were starting for them, their respective venomous attacks ready for the offense.

"Chimchar, flamethrower now!"

Great flames had engulfed the angry pokemons, burning them to a crisp. Misty had dropped the bough in astonishment. And as she did so, a familiar voice of a boy called up from behind her.

"Are you guys, okay?"

S-B-A: well…that's chapter6…..I really had no idea what to add next, so had to end it this way…I really appreciated all your reviews!! Thank you! Hoping that you'll do R&R again!!


	7. Chapter 7 Hero revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and anything that resemble it…ok?

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hi there! Been a looooooong time since I wrote the other chapter. Life in school is really busy! Speaking of busy…sleeping, eating, watching my favorite tv show, surfing the internet…oh well. Hello to Maricris! Why oh why?? Please R&R! TY!!

Chapter 7 Hero Revealed!

"Are you guys okay?" A familiar voice rang in her ears.

The vespiquens were burned to a crisp; their charred wings were flapping weakly as they made their forced retreat. Misty was astonished by the sudden offensive flame attack that she made a step backward away before she could even respond.

"Aaaaargh!" She fell into a deep hole. "Oh no!"

"Misty!" Lisa cried.

"Gotcha!"

Someone was able to grasp her hand in time. Misty looked up.

"A-Ash?"

"M-Misty?" The boy looked even more surprised than her.

"H-how?"

"Don't worry Misty, I'll help you out!" Ash clasped her hand firmly and pulled her up.

Misty sat on the grass as she calmed herself.

"Whew! That was close!" She sighed.

"Hey, Misty." Ash waved his hand in front of her face, then moved closer. "Are you alright?"

"Aaaarghh!" Misty sensed his face closer to her. In bewilderment, she crossed her arms to defend herself.

"Not too close! Is that really you?! Is this a dream?"

"Gee, thanks a lot Misty." He creased his brow. "It's me! Ash!"

Misty's felt her heart thumping wildly. Is this really him? Unknowingly, she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. She was crying.

Ash's eyes grew bigger.

"Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?" He face had tiny tints of red. "I-I can't breath!"

The red head's eyes widened to her astonishment.

"Yaaaaaah!"

She broke away from him, blushing and wiping the tears off her eyes. Ash gave her an even shocked look.

"Thanks, Ash." Misty turned her back to him. "If it weren't for you…"

"It's nothing." He stood up. "I would never let anything bad happen to my friends!"

Misty smiled. It was really him. She had really missed h-...but then, a familiar scene had occurred in her mind.

She straightened herself.

"Well, Ash Ketchum." She smirked. "Your pokemon almost burned my hair!"

"Huh?" Ash made a confused gesture. "It was a little far from you…"

"Oh yeah?!" She planted her hands on her hips. "How come 3 strands of my hair got burned?!"

"Er…" He made a chuckle. "You really still are a hothead."

"What did you say?!" She retorted. "For you're information, I'm about to become the famous and idolized water pokemon master!"

"A water bomb that is!"

"Grr!!" She snapped. "Then let's battle!"

He scratched his head. "Didn't you left all your pokemon at the pokemon center?"

"You are right!"

Misty fell in embarrassment after hearing what she said.

"W-well…" She tried to make a comeback but it was of no use.

Abruptly, the clouds in the sky had turned to gray.

"I think we should go now." Ash offered. "They might be worried about us."

"Y-yeah." Misty said. "Wait- Lisa! I had forgotten about her!"

The little blonde girl stepped forward from a tree.

"Is that her?" Ash asked.

The red head nodded.

"Hey, Lisa." She gently patted her head. "Are you alright?'

Lisa beamed.

"I'm definitely alright, thanks to you, guys!" She made a giggle.

"Why are you arguing?" She suddenly asked Misty. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Ash fell in embarrassment.

Misty's face reddened.

"Wha-no! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She thundered.

"Why?" Lisa whimpered. "You look so sweet and fun together!"

"NO WAY!" Misty and Ash retorted.

"Alright then." Ash started. "I guess we should be really going now."

"Yeah." Misty agreed and forced a smile. "Come now, Lisa."

--

S-B-A: That's the 7th chapter. Hope you are going to enjoy it! Please do R&R! Maybe from your reviews, I can do a better chapter! Sorry about the shortness of this one! Please forgive me!


	8. Chapter 8 The reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hellooo everyone! Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you'll continue to read as I'm going to end this story with around 2 or 3 chapters more!! Hello Maricris, I hope you're doing fine!! Please R&R!!

Chapter 8

"Hi guys!" Ash called excitedly to Brock and Dawn near the information desk.

"Hello Ash!" Dawn called back.

"Guess who I found on a hole." He laughed.

Blag! Ash received a smack from behind him.

"Ouch!"

"Very funny, Ash Ketchum."

"MISTY?!" Brock and Dawn chorused and then looked at each other. "How?"

"Ash saved me in time when those vespiquens were trying to attack me and my friend Lisa."

"M-Misty?" Dawn approached her.

"Oh hello, Dawn!" The redhead smiled. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

"So she's the friend you were trying to introduce to us?" Brock said.

"Yeah!" The coordinator said. "But I didn't realize that you already knew each other."

Misty, Ash and Brock smiled.

"Meet our gang!" Misty said. "It's been a while though since we traveled together in the Kanto and Johto regions."

"Wow!" Dawn chuckled. "That's so wonderful. I'm so glad I met you Misty!"

"So am I." Misty replied.

"Welcome to Sinnoh, Misty." Brock and Misty made a high five. "It's been along time since you visited us back in Hoenn."

"Yeah. My sisters are taking care of the gym as I was attending this conference." She made a laugh as Pikachu leaped on her shoulder.

"Pikachu really misses you. " Ash said as he held his hands behind his head.

"Pika-pika!"

"They are really close to one another." Dawn thought.

"Congratulations on winning the wave ribbon." Brock said. "You and Dawn were really great."

"Thanks." Misty said.

"I hope that we'll be seeing each other at another contest." Dawn winked.

"You can count on that!" Misty winked back.

"So Misty, you're not gonna stay?" Ash's brow made a small arch.

"I don't know." The redhead sighed and thought. "He doesn't want me to go? Why would he? Aargh! What am I thinking?!"

"Maybe if my sisters allow me…"

"That's great!" Dawn danced around. "You could come with us!"

"Yeah!" Ash and Brock chorused.

"Well, I'll ask them!"

"But first, you gotta get your pokemon…" Brock suggested.

"Right."

"We'll come along."

They were heading for the pokemon center when Misty tripped on a stone.

"Ouch!"

Ash rushed to help her up.

"You okay, Misty?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ash." She dusted her clothes.

"You should be careful. The roads are really rocky in this town."

"Right."

They continued on their way with Brock and Dawn behind them. This time, Misty was carrying pikachu in her arms.

"So Misty, you've got new pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I haven't have time to catch one." She sighed. "Life in the gym's pretty busy. I was running late for the contest when I arrived here in Sinnoh."

"Oh."

"I heard you're on your way to the Sinnoh championships." Misty said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." He agreed. "And I can finally become a pokemon master."

"Just keep on winning Ash." She smiled as she patted Pikachu.

"I will, don't worry."

"Geez, pikachu's gotten pretty strong."

"Pika-pika!"

"Of course!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Huh?!"

"And make it double!"

James and Jessie jump out from nowhere.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket faster than the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" Meowth jumped out from a hole.

"Team Rocket!" The younger ones gasped.

"Surprised? Surprised?" Jessie snickered.

"Oh it's the hot-tempered twerp again!" Meowth said pointing at Misty.

"Who you calling hot-tempered!" Misty snapped.

"Ow, ow." Jessie teased. "You don't need to be so angry, just hand us your pokemon!"

"Like we would!" Ash said. "Stay behind me Misty!"

"Go for it Ash!" Dawn and Misty cheered.

"I'll help too!" Brock took out his pokeball and took out happiny.

"Go Brock!" Dawn and Misty cheered.

"Pikachu, thundershock 'em!"

"Happiny, use sweet kiss!"

"Aaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh!!"

Team Rocket exploded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"

"That did them!" Dawn laughed.

"That's sweet!" Misty exclaimed.

"Let's go now!" Brock urged. "I can't wait to see Nurse Joy!"

Ash, Misty and Dawn sighed.

"That's why he was so energized." Ash thought.

At the pokemon center.

"Ash, have you seen Brock?" Misty asked.

"I dunno. He was just here a while ago."

" He was carried away by croagunk." Dawn approached them.

"Here are your pokemon Misty." Nurse joy handed her a tray of pokeballs. "They should be well now."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"I'll be putting you back now." Misty said.

Abruptly, psyduck came out from his pokeball.

"Psy?"

"He..you brought your psyduck along…" Ash chuckled.

"What can I do?" Misty stared at him.

"Wow! A psyduck!" Dawn exclaimed. "How cute!!"

"Psy? Psyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" Psyduck struggled as Dawn hugged it tightly.

Ash and Misty laughed.

S-B-A: Weellll, that's chap 8, tell me about it….sorry it's too short….i was running out of time…hehehe maybe next time I'llmake it uber long!! Please don't forget to review!!


	9. Chapter 9 Who's that?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon….

Hello! Looong time no update! Hahah…we'll here's chapter 9…I inserted bits of the request of Ghost in this part…but I don't think I'll make it right since I really haven't seen any episode of diamond and pearl in the very least. Concerning the advanced generation…I guess I've only watched the movie that had misty with it…heheh…but let us see if it worked…anyways, thank you Ghost for reviewing and giving me some suggestions to make this story more interesting! And that is what I'm really hoping for…plz. R&R!

Chapter 9 Who's that?

"Ash!"

Misty and Ash turned around and saw someone waving at them.

"Anabel?" Ash wondered aloud.

"You know her?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah." He said. "She's the frontier brain in charge of running battle frontier's battle tower. I battled her once for the ability symbol."

The person with lavender hair approached them with a big smile.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah." Ash laughed as he scratched his head.

"Umm…hello!" Misty stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Anabel." She looked at her. "You must be one of Ash's friends, right?"

Misty nodded. "My name's Misty. It 's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure's mine as well!" She turned to Ash. "It seems you're getting a lot closer in becoming that pokemon master."

"Yeah. It'll just be some gyms away. I and my pokemon are doing great."

"Just do your best, Ash. I believe that you'll win with my whole heart." She held Ash's hand.

At this particular moment, Misty felt as if something had made her head throb.

"Uhh…Ash, why don't you invite Anabel to have lunch with us?" She offered at the same time feeling that she'd just made a mistake.

"Oh yeah! And Brock's a good cook!" Ash said.

"That's kind of you!" She smiled. "Ash, would you mind showing me where we are going to eat?"

"Okay."

"NO!" Misty suddenly blurted out but had immediately covered her mouth.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Ash asked with look of confusion. "Don't you want me to accompany Anabel?"

Misty blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no…it isn't what I meant…" She looked down. "I thought that we can't have lunch without Dawn with us. I'll go find her."

"Okay, then." Ash said. "Be sure to come on time Misty or I'll have to eat your share!"

"Fine!" She stomped out of the room.

"Why was she angry?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Come on, Ash." Anabel tugged on his arm.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?!" She thought. "I can't be jealous of her! It's ridiculous!"

She held her azurill in her arms.

"Why is this feeling…" She trailed off. "Why is it coming back?"

She searched at the playground for the blue-haired coordinator but found none.

"Hmm. I wonder where Dawn is." She continued her stride while remembering the previous scene.

"Aargh! Why can't I take it off my head?" She sat down on a nearby bench and was near to tears. "Why does it hurt something in me?"

"Are you okay?" A particular voice asked.

"Huh?-"Misty panicked that someone had caught her in _that_ state. She immediately wiped her eyes.

"Were you crying?" The tone had a somehow teasing effect on it.

"Who says I'm crying?!" She looked up and clenched her fist.

"Whoa…easy there." It was Gary Oak. "Misty?"

"Gary?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought that you were the gym leader of Cerulean City."

"I attended the contest here." She sobbed.

"Here." He handed her a handkerchief. "I don't want to see girls crying."

Misty glared at him. "I'm not crying…"

"Whatever." Gary held his hand in his pocket.

Misty continued to sob.

"Boy, I just can't stand watching someone sobbing like that…"

"Are you referring to me?!"

"Can't you see yourself?" He said coolly. "It's pretty obvious…"

"I said I'm not crying!" Misty snapped. "Thanks for the hanky but you can leave!"

"I can already prove that you're truly a hothead." Gary shrugged his shoulders. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"It's a personal matter." She said.

"Is this about your boyfriend, Ash Ketchum?" He sneaked behind her.

"WHA-no! And he's not my BOYFRIEND!" She thundered.

"Then why are you reacting that much?" He asked curiously as he held her chin. "And you're blushing too!"

"Stop it!" Misty broke away. "Are you gonna be here and mock me all day? Get a life, Gary Oak!"

"Huh." He sighed as he sat beside her. "That Ash is really dense, is he?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Nah. Don't get bothered about it." He said. "It should be hard crying like that, without a shoulder to lean on."

"I thought I told you that I wasn't-"

Misty eyes widened as Gary made her to lean on his shoulder. She blushed in embarrassment.

"G-Gary…what are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"Just stay quiet and continue what you were doing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock had started to serve his famous appetizer on the table.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed. "This is gonna be great!"

Anabel chuckled. "I couldn't believe that someone in your age could cook so well!"

Brock laughed and nervously scratched his head.

"Hey, Ash." He called at the boy who was staring in the open. "Don't you want to eat already?"

"Y-yeah." He said. "But shouldn't we wait until Misty shows up?"

"Yeah." Brock planted his hands on his hips. "She'll be mad if we won't leave anything for her."

"I'm gonna find her." Ash headed out.

"Wait!" Anabel called. "Maybe I can come with you!"

"Me too!" Dawn said.

"It's okay it won't take long!" He waved and jogged out.

Anabel had a worried look in her face.

* * *

SBA: Well that's chapter 9….I think I'll end this in chapter 10…so watch out! Please R&R!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Revelation mode

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! I'm back on the road…anyways, I got sidetracked the previous chapter…please understand…don't worry…this is a friendship genre…w/ bits of romantic situations since our characters are kinda getting old already…heheh…OMG! Is this chapter gonna be serious???? Please no! I don't know how to write one! Let's take that it's light and funny….I'm Seriously Serious…I mean it…My Gosh! It's getting kinda dramatic…I hope it doesn't hurt you…my dear readers…plz enjoy...and review to tell me if i must continue!!!

* * *

Chapter 10 Revelation mode

"Misty-?!" Ash halted in his tracks as he saw Misty and Gary. His fists clenched involuntarily, much to his confusion.

"Hey Ash." Gary called. Misty straightened herself up as she wiped her tears.

"G-Gary?" He tried to sound cool but was much unsuccessful. "What are you doing here? And what's with Misty?"

"Nothing." Gary said. "She was just crying…"

"What?" Ash rushed to where Misty was. "Are you okay, Misty?"

Misty gently nodded. Her face had tints of pink in them as she thought about how Ash reacted.

"I'm okay, Ash." She lied.

"You aren't." Ash frowned. He held her face and examined her eyes. "You were crying."

"I'm not!" Misty blushed as she realized that he was holding her face.

"I don't want to see you crying…" Ash mumbled suddenly. "If Gary had something to do with this…"

"And what's with that look?" Gary chipped in. He had a teasing expression on his face.

"Why don't we battle?!" Ash urged.

"You'll only lose to me, Ash."

"I won't. I promise that."

"You would already have…." Gary's voice was filled with irritation.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"How would I get it if you won't explain it?" Ash hissed.

"Fine." He glanced at Misty then at his childhood rival.

"Haven't I made you jealous?" Gary smirked.

"Wh-what?" Ash gave a look of confusion. "J-jealous?!"

_Time for a more direct approach_, Gary thought.

"Didn't you like Misty?" He smirked even more as he saw the shocked expression from Misty and the more confused face of the other boy.

"What are you saying?!" Misty screamed from her mind.

Ash was silenced, speechless as he lowered his gaze.

"Aren't you gonna say anything, Ash?" Gary teased. "C'mon."

Misty felt her pulse throbbing faster than anything in her life. Ash had not answered. Did he not like her.…at the very least? Sweat started to drop from her forehead as she sensed the tension that was going on between the three of them. She was about to tell Gary off….

"You want an answer…" Ash suddenly spoke. He looked up to Gary. Misty lowered her head.

"Maybe…" She thought sadly."He didn't like me at all…"

* * *

"What took Ash so long?" Anabel asked Brock as she played with her fork. "He isn't here yet."

"He didn't get a bite yet." Dawn said worriedly. "And Misty too…"

"I can't just sit here." Anabel laid the fork down. "I'll find him myself."

"I'll go with you, Anabel." Dawn said.

"I guess it would be better if the three of us will go and find them." Brock smiled. "I can't let my friends suffer in hunger!"

"Let's go!" Dawn said. "Let's go piplup!"

"Piplup!"

"Let's go, Croagunk!" Brock said.

"Let's go, Alakazam!" Anabel took out her pokeball.

"Here's the plan." Brock started. "We'll separate directions. Dawn will search at the pokemon center. Anabel, you can go and check the playground. I, myself would go and look in the sidewalks. So, did I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal!" Dawn and Anabel said.

"But how would we tell one another if one of us finds them?" Dawn asked.

"Simple. We'll send our pokemons ." Brock said at last.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Ash…" Misty thought.

* * *

Anabel walked as fast as she can. She could even tell that she was already running.

"Ash…" She gasped. "Where are you?"

She made a turn on a corner. She searched. There was no one. She made another turn. He found someone with a cap on.

"Ash?" She tapped his shoulder.

He turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Ah…sorry." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Where could he be?"

* * *

Misty was unsure of her feelings. But they were constantly hurting her….

* * *

"Where could Ash possibly be?" Brock thought. "Presumably, at this very hour, he would never miss a special luncheon session…"

"Excuse me." Dawn approached Nurse Joy.

"Yes?" She turned around. "Oh, it's you, Dawn."

Dawn smiled. "I was just going to ask if Ash came here…just minutes before?"

Nurse Joy worked her mind.

"Sorry, Dawn." She said. "But I haven't seen him…"

"Oh." Dawn thought. "Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

"Anytime!"

* * *

After many unsuccessful attempts, Anabel had finally reached the last place on the wide playground. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating already.

"I guess this is the last turn." She smiled to herself.

Carefully, she made her step forward.

And saw. But her foot stopped.

"Can't you say it, Ash?" Gary frowned. "You weren't as courageous as I thought."

"Ash…" Misty said in almost a whisper.

"Well, if you can't answer…" Gary said. "I'm going now…"

"I…" Ash started. His eyes were somewhat strange. "I like Misty."

"I like you, Misty." He was blushing and it was noticeable that he tried very hard not to blush.

Misty face reddened. "Did he really say he liked her? In front of Gary and all?"

"A-Ash…" She stammered.

The rain poured.

* * *

Sunny-baby-angel: Well………….OMG! Is this the end? Is this IT? Please review if you want me to continue or NOT….your reviews will tell the difference I promise…..the destiny of this story will be decided in your hands….believe me! Do you want a throughout wonderful ending??? Please review!!!


End file.
